fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of 12: Resurgent
In the universe known as Lucidity, only one republic would reign, The Order of 12, the twelve dictators. They brainwashed their people and used their position to hide the truth: that they slaughtered those that would come against it, using the arrogance of the people to conceal their sins. The true heroes, the rebels, had secretly been at war with the 12 dictators for over four decades now, yet no-one knew of it... On the capital planet of Corsconia, the eigth planet of the Lucidity system, a planned dictation (known to the people as The Hero's Speech) was planned in the city of Lems. Burj Nomanio, the second in-command and master spokesperson of the republic would lead the dictation, only this time the rebels had plotted a furtive plan to assassinate Nomanio and then riot through the hall where the 'speech' was to be held, simply because they wanted to let the people know of the ongoing war, and that it wasn't just a conspiracy. They would pose as guards and knife Nomanio from the rear, and then shepherd the citizens out of the building. After, as a sign of rebellion, they would light the hall where the speech was held afire, and ultimately seize victory. After alarming the entire city, or even planet, they could proceed onwards with the war, as even they, the heroes, were beginning the fidget with impatience from the cowardice of the republic. One day before the speech was to take place, Lurmago Pakata, the head of the rebels (known as the Dozen's Revolt) prepared weapons and positions, and placed a stun bomb hidden in a bush next to the two guards that would go off approximately fourteen minutes into the speech, knocking the two unconscious. Pakata would also be the one to assassinate Nomanio, to 'repay his former ally', and confide Marje Polota to lead the rioting. If the triumph was to be, the Dozen's Revolt would give the citizens time to 'retreat from the peril' and allow the newly-evacuated city to be the new host of the war. As far fetched as it seemed, the republic had made their people soften, and any form of danger would wash them from their homes and throw them miles, perhaps even marathons away. "Now's our chance." Lurmago Pakata whispered. With swift movement, Pakata and his men dawdled both stealthily and steadily towards the behinds of the hall, replenishing the blood from their knives. Following his brave and mighty disposition, Pakata managed to dent the walls of men guarding the hall unbruised. The soldiers managed to climb out of sight from any other guards - shooting whips at the drystone bricks to help pull them around unseen. Shortly after their dramatic appearance, blood stained the walls; the security members had already been floored. They managed to jolt to their next positions with ease: they were already inside. Unlike the guards at the back of the building, the guards on the inside were much stronger and seemed colossal - almost gargantuan. Pakata jumped for the window with his strongest of man, leaving his apprentice, Jordan Kulod to the security - his training had all lead up to the exciting, yet exasperating moment: his cuts and bruises were all finally important. Kulod even began to show off: his arrogant yet also brave personality even forced him to throw his knife: to brawl with the guards with fists. Strangling, of course, was a more painful and gradual method of slaughter. Smug and arrogant as always, Kulod's plan was more important than his flaws; without caution, he immediately sprung into action, his plan at hand. He darted across the room, and immediately sprung out to headbutt the guards: disarming them, he would then strangle them. "Come get some, you scum! See what I did there? Heh." After 'preaching' his words of wisdom, Kulod knocked his first target out without fail. That, of course, was better than disarming them - right? The guards will probably stab them, though, so there's obviously nothing to worry about. Pulling over to his next target, Jordan managed to kick the leg of an opposing enemy, leaving them to collapse, then he would resort over to his main plan of action - murder. Meanwhile, Lurmago Pakata and his guards were now rearing the dictator - all the guards were too busy fending off Kulod and his small selection of troops. Pakata sprung down from the top window, landing just a few inches behind Nomanio. Horrified, Nomanio sprung back and ran, with Pakata charging at full blast. He aimed several javelins at Nomanio, one of which hitting his foot and throwing him on the floor. Pakata approached Nomanio's bloodshot body. 'It was nice to see you one last time, Burjold,' Pakata said, cleansing his spear. 'When you betray someone, vengeance is the only thing that is right: and here, it is. I bid you goodbye, old friend.' Lost without words, Nomanio just flailed. Pakata, who now had a pure-silver spear, spat on Nomanio and kicked him. He stabbed him numerous times before finally pushing his lifeless, now emaciated body - and near corpse - around, and pressing his spear into his old friend's soul. Before departing from the what-was-now burning Town hall, Pakata kissed Nomanio's corpse as a sign of sorry, contrasting his previous deeds. He felt like mourning. He stared at the rubble of the town hall and blood of the innocent people - to think he had done that. He had found his friends that were taking out security forces at the back of the Town hall, only to find one man missing - Kulod. He was informed that he had been decapitated by a guard, after attempting to murder. Pakata was too pressurized to even care at the moment, as fleeing would secure safety. Only a few hours after the event had concluded, Pakata could now mourn over - what was thought to be Jordan's - Nomanio's death. Losing a friend was, for him, like losing family. Prayers had been made that evening. Category:Fiction